


Never Too Straight For Yuzuru Hanyu

by 3ALover



Series: Ice Orgy [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends Don't Get Paid Enough, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Some Plot, Teasing, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Yuzuru decides he wants to try an ice show hook-up and all his friends help him pick a target and seduce said target.Even though his target is straight, nobody is too straight for Yuzuru Hanyu.





	Never Too Straight For Yuzuru Hanyu

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited and I hope it isn't too rough, but my editor is getting tired of editing dirty sex from ships she doesn't even like, jajajaja
> 
> Also I wrote this all in one day because I was off work and insomnia kept me from sleeping a single wink.
> 
> This one has a bit more plot than the last. Enjoy!

Yuzuru stood gazing across the ice at the others who were all gathered, talking and hanging out. He looked through them all, one arm across his ribs and the other tapping his chin. “Hmmmm.”

“What’s go you so focused, Yuzu?” Stephane asked, sliding up beside him. 

“Yeah, that is a very serious thinking face,” Eric agreed, coming up behind Stephane. 

Yuzuru absently discarded the idea of one of the skaters he was looking at. “I try to pick who I want do sex with,” he said without shame. There was no reason to pretend he was doing anything else. Everybody hooked up during ice shows, so they wouldn’t think anything about it. 

Stephane made an intrigued sound. “Well now!”

Eric laughed. “Oooh, can we help you choose?” he asked, leaning an elbow on Stephane’s shoulder as the three of them looked across the ice. “You ever slept with any of them?” he asked.

Yuzuru shook his head. “No, I only ever date one boy, in Japan. He only person I do it with.”

Stephane smirked. “I just won fifty euros,” he said smugly. “So none of the girls, then?”

Yuzuru made a face. “No, girls fun talk and friends, but no. Do not want do it with girl.”

“The obvious bet is Javi,” Eric said. “You guys are close, he wouldn’t mind probably. He’s straight but he has that ‘down to casually do some stuff’ vibe about him.”

Yuzuru blushed. “Oh no. Javi never stop teasing if we did sex! We be old man commentators and he go ‘oh Yuzu remember time we did sex together?’ I cannot,” he said with a grimace.

Stephane chuckled. “Well, who else do we have.” He looked along the line. “Neither of my children, one is underage and I would have to murder you for breaking the other one’s heart,” he said and Yuzuru laughed. 

“Awww, so no Deniss? He very cute,” he joked, and Stephane wagged a finger at him.

“Hurt my kids, I’ll hurt your pretty face.” He turned back and hummed. “Shoma?” he suggested.

Yuzuru grimaced. “Ew, no. He is like baby brother. Next,” he said and Eric snickered.

“What about Keiji? He’s kind of handsome,” he said and Yuzuru hummed contemplatively.

“Maybe. Shoma get mad at me, but I put on ‘list’. In head,” he added. He definitely wasn’t going to make a real list. 

“Well, what about Nathan?” Stephane suggested. “He’s cute, I guess. Bit young.”

“Yeah, young,” Yuzuru agreed. “I am twenty-four, teenager maybe not for me,” he said. His eyes landed on Boyang and he smiled. “Maybe Boyang. He is cuuuuuute,” he said, giggling slightly. “So handsome. And really cool,” he added.

“Sounds like someone has a crush,” Eric teased. “Probably not a good idea to hook up with someone you have a crush on. Unless you think you can land you a man,” he pointed out. 

Stephane nodded. “There are a lot of men to choose from. Just choose wisely. Don’t want to make things weird.”

“Yeah, it’s still early in the tour,” Eric agreed.

Yuzuru sighed and nodded. “Yes. I know.”

~

Yuzuru picked his target and came to Javi to get advice. “Hey Jabi,” he said, sliding into the booth beside him at the hotel restaurant. “Come talk with me,” he said, then slid right back out, tugging Javi with him. 

“Yuzu! Yuzu, I’m eating-“

“It only take minute,” he said, waving a hand as they headed to a secluded corner by a window. 

Javier glared at him as they stopped. “What the hell was that?” he asked grumpily.

“I need you help me get laid,” Yuzuru said, and Javier just stared at him, blinking being his only reaction. “Javi?”

“Did I hallucinate?” Javier asked slowly.

Yuzuru put his hands on his hips. “Jabi, this is serious!”

Javier sighed, putting a hand over his eyes. “So you, Yuzuru Hanyu, want me to help you get laid? Why? And how?”

“Because I want sex, and because you are good friend,” Yuzuru said simply. 

“Do you expect me to sleep with you?” Javier asked uncomfortably.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “Not everybody want do sex with you, Jabi,” he mocked. “I want you help me get with Alex.”

Javier’s eyes widened comically. “You want me to help you have sex with _Alex_?! I’m pretty sure he’s straight,” he said and Yuzuru scoffed.

“Oh like that is problem,” he said, then grabbed Javier’s hand and dragged it to his ass, making Javier help. “You feel this? You think this cannot get any man I want?” he asked and Javier laughed incredulously and yanked his hand back.

“Wow, you’re sure of yourself, Yuzu,” he said. “Straight guys don’t just ‘look the other way and stick it in’,” he said and Yuzuru gave him a flat look. “What?”

“Patrick Chan,” Yuzuru said simply, and Javier blushed and stilled.

“That’s different, it was- it was experimenting-“

“You still do it, and you are straight,” Yuzuru interrupted. “He not even is cute,” he added, scrunching his nose. “Imagine we are not friends.”

“Oh I am,” Javier said flatly and Yuzuru glared.

“Shush.” He stood straighter. “Imagine we are not friends. You meet me somewhere and I go ‘oh, handsome man, I want you fuck tight ass and come on pretty face,’” Yuzuru said in a flirty voice. “You really would not see this face and feel this ass and go ‘okay, maybe I ‘experimenting’ tonight’?” he asked flatly.

Javier stared at him and cursed. “Damn it, you’re right,” he said, sighing. “It’s ridiculous how beautiful you are, really. Hell, maybe you can seduce Alex,” he conceded. He grimaced. “Also I just pictured you with cum on your face. Thank you for that,” he said and Yuzuru scrunched his nose.

“Ew, Jabi, you dirty-“

“You’re the one who just said it!”

“Yeah, but I not mean to imagine,” Yuzuru said, giggling. He smiled. “So you help me?”

Javier groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. “Yes, fine. Goddamn it.” He took a breath and looked at Yuzuru. “What do you want me to do?”

“First, you must distract Maia,” Yuzuru said. “Straight boy very dumb, but girl are not. She will see and might interrupt.” He held out another finger. “Help find reason he must come to hotel room. Maybe you say all guys meet to hang out there, but he only one show up.”

“You think it will be as easy as ‘distract Maia’ and ‘get him to your hotel room’?” Javier asked incredulously.

“Of course not,” Yuzuru said, then flashed Javier his ‘bedroom’ eyes and bit his bottom lip. “I answer door naked,” he said in a sultry tone. “Think this work maybe?”

Javier blushed. “How do you DO that?! You’re turning me on and I’m not even slightly interested in you!” he spluttered. He groaned. “Fine. When?”

“Tomorrow. We do not skate the next day. Can avoid him if thing get awkward,” Yuzuru decided. 

Javier shook his head. “The things I do for you, Yuzu, I swear to God-“

“Oh you never do thing for me, you will not even lift me, mean friend,” Yuzuru argued, hooking their elbows together as they made their way back to Javier’s table.

“You’re too heavy, I’m barely bigger than you!”

“Lies, you lift more weight than me over head doing bar thingy-“

“Bench press-“

“Yes, bar thingy,” Yuzuru said. When they sat back down, she smiled at Evgenia and Jason across the table, looking very confused. “Hi! Sorry I steal Jabi. You have him back now.”

They shared a look then looked at the two of them. “Do we even want to ask?” Evgenia asked, and Javier groaned.

“Dear God, no. Don’t ask. For the love of football, don’t ask!”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “He is so much drama. He just help me get laid,” he said simply and Javier dropped his forehead to the table.

Evgenia blushed. “Yuzuru!” she whined, covering her cheeks. 

“What? You nineteen, I do sex at nineteen, it not big thing,” he said, nodding to Jason. “He do sex at nineteen, too,” he said.

Jason’s jaw dropped. “What?! How do you know that!”

Yuzuru snickered. “You think nobody see you sneaking out of Japan House at Sochi? Tatsuki got so much teasing for sleeping with American teenager.” Jason flushed bright red.

Javier gaped. “You hooked up with Tatsuki Machida at Sochi?! Jason!”

Jason put his hands on his face. “Oh my God, I thought I would take that to the grave with me, oh my God. Kori was so pissed when I got back to my room and she was there waiting on me. She had made me promise not to do the whole ‘Olympic frat boy gone wild’ thing but I couldn’t _not_ jump at the chance. I mean Tatsuki Machida,” he stressed, and Javier nodded.

“I’m straight and I would have jumped at that chance.” He snorted. “What about you, Yuzu? Was Sochi when you did it?”

Yuzuru scrunched his nose. “No. I get boyfriend that summer. It not last long. He only person I ever do sex with.”

“Wow, you haven’t had sex in five years?” Jason asked incredulously. “What’s that like?”

Evgenia gave him a look. “You make it sound like you are whore,” she pointed out and he scoffed.

“I don’t mean it like that, I just mean, like, I can see a year or two. But _five_?” he asked.

Javier snorted. “I can’t imagine a year.”

“Yeah with your face I can imagine,” Jason said flatly and Javier just winked at him.

Yuzuru shrugged. “I not that bothered. I just want do sex now. So Javi help me.”

Jason hummed. “I should do that. Ice show hook-ups aren’t really my thing, but I mean, if I could get my hands on Keiji… mmmmm,” he said, gazing into the distance blankly. 

“Keiji is straight,” Yuzuru said and Jason popped out of his stupor with a pout.

“Awwwww, lame.”

Evgenia made a face. “Keiji? Really? Not Shoma or Boyang? They’re both way cuter.”

Jason shrugged. “Nah, Boyang is a little… young, isn’t he?”

Yuzuru shook his head. “He’s older than Shoma. They’re both only three years younger than us,” he said, and Jason gaped.

“Wow, really? I thought he was like Nathan’s age. Man, he just seems young.” He hummed. “Eh, that changes things.”

“Not Boyang,” Yuzuru said with a pointed look. “One day I’m going to date him and I don’t want my future boyfriend to have slept with my friend,” he said and Jason snickered.

“That’s so weird,” he said, then shrugged. “Honestly I should just go all in and go for Han. Talk about hot, he’s second only to Javi,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded seriously.

“He is so cute. If I did not want to fuck partner skater, I would go for him,” he said, then yelped and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh my God.”

Evgenia laughed. “So you’re going for someone with a partner, then. Is it Eric?” she asked, lowering her voice. “He’s strong enough to lift Javi, and everybody know you like strong men.”

“Okay, I go now before I spill truth,” Yuzuru said, jumping up and running away. 

Besides, he had planning to do. 

~

Yuzuru looked at his hotel room and made a decision. He picked up his phone and placed a video-call that was, thankfully picked right up. “Hello, Pooh Bear!” Johnny greeted, waving. “What’re you calling me for?”

“I need help being slutty,” he said, and Johnny blinked in confusion before smirking.

“Ah you called the right old lady,” he said, holding up one finger. “I need to go get a glass of wine and then we can start,” he said, and Yuzuru looked through his things until he came back “And let’s start from the top!”

“Okay, so I am going to seduce a straight guy,” Yuzuru said and Johnny looked impressed. “The plan is that in about an hour, he will come to my door and I was plan to answer it naked, but what if other person is in hall?” he said. “I need find slutty outfit.”

“Oh sweetheart, we’ve got this covered,” Johnny said simply. “Does the hotel have a bathrobe?” he asked, and Yuzuru looked over at the bathroom door.

“No,” he said dejectedly.

“Hmmmm, okay, new plan,” Johnny said, raising a finger. “Stephane is on this tour, right?” Yuzuru nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna call him up and tell him to bring you a white shirt. He’s about three inches taller than you, and far fatter – don’t tell him I said that – so his shirt will fall juuuuuust low enough to cover your bits and pieces down there, but be short enough to show a _lot_ of thigh,” he said, winking. “Leave it unbuttoned about halfway down. I’m also going to tell him what to do with your hair when he gets there. Are you following my all important beauty tips?” he asked, and Yuzuru smiled knowingly.

“I already sit out strawberry lip balm and mascara. Show off pretty lips and pretty eyes,” he recited and Johnny clapped happily.

“Good boy! Alright, Stephane will be there in a jiffy, good luck, love you, bye!” he said, blowing kisses at the phone before hanging up. 

~

When Stephane arrived, he had a round hairbrush and hair dryer. “Come on, Darling, very little time to make you a pretty princess,” he said, tugging Yuzuru to sit on the foot of the bed. Yuzuru waited patiently, only wincing some as Stephane blew his hair with hot air while using the round brush. “Your hair has a mind of it’s own, but this way it will have just enough fluff to it to look ‘sexy messy’,” he explained. “Also, I brought some blush for those gorgeous cheeks. Just a tiny bit of pink to make you look demure and sweet,” he added.

Yuzuru smiled. “You way less annoying about help me get sex than Javi.”

“I’m bisexual, Yuzu, of course I’m less annoying. He has no idea how good a thorough fucking is,” he said bluntly. 

Yuzuru blinked. “Oh yeah? I always think you are gay, too. What it like being bisexual?” he asked.

“Fun,” Stephane joked, winking at him. “And I’d love to regale you with tales of passion, but we have about ten minutes to get me out of here before your mystery date arrives.” He hesitated. “Who did you pick, after all?”

Yuzuru leaned back with his hands on the bed behind him. “Alex Shibutani.”

“Nice,” Stephane said, looking impressed. “No wonder we’re pulling all the stops. Straight guys are hard to seduce. Although, I don’t have your femininity,” he allowed, unbuttoning the white shirt. “We have white and black, I’m going to try both. I’m pretty sure the white will go best. Innocence is sexy when you’re trying to seduce a straight man.”

“I like white,” Yuzuru said, tugging his shirt off and stepping into the one Stephane held up. He buttoned the middle few buttons and went down to the bottom before shimmying his pants off under the skirt. He kicked his pants and boxers aside and looked at Stephane. “You think this okay?”

Stephane beamed. “Perfect! If you can’t get him looking like this, he just can’t be broken,” he said, then blew Yuzuru an air kiss before rushing out. “Good luck! Be safe!” 

Yuzuru giggled, shaking his head. If he couldn’t get laid after all this work, he was going to just get Javi to fuck him even though neither of them really liked each other that way. He just had a craving for some dick he really wanted to fulfill. 

~

Alex didn’t really know why they were hanging out in Yuzuru’s room, since Yuzuru liked his privacy, but when Javi texted him that all the guys were there and they had beer, he figured ‘why not?’. He ticked off rooms as he passed. “405, 407, 409. There we go,” he said. He knocked on the door, curious as to why it was so quiet inside. When the door opened, he had a good two seconds before it registered what he was looking at. 

Yuzuru Hanyu stood in front of him in a half-buttoned shirt and nothing else, looking like he’d just been napping from the rosy cheeks and tousled hair. “Uh- I- uh-“ Alex’s eyes trailed down to long, muscled legs. “Javi?” he asked, his voice a little high. 

Yuzuru giggled sweetly. “Javi? No, Yuzu,” he said, and Alex swallowed hard.

“No, yeah, haha, I mean, Javi asked me to come here and meet him,” Alex tried. When did Yuzuru’s lips get so pink?

Yuzuru hummed. “Maybe he heard wrong?” He smiled up at Alex. “Come on, I will text him for you,” he said, then turned on his heel. Alex stepped inside automatically, his eyes glued to – dear God – the curve of Yuzuru’s ass peeking out from under the shirt. He was naked. Yuzuru’s butt was right there. What the internet called ‘the perfect peach’ was right there, hanging out from under Yuzuru’s shirt. The way he swayed his hips as he walked did nothing to help keep it covered. Yuzuru _leaned over_ , giving Alex a good look at at least half of Yuzuru’s ass, and when he stood up with his phone in hand, the shirt fell off one shoulder, revealing a tan nipple and elegant collarbones and shoulder. “Hmmmm. He isn’t answering,” Yuzuru said, walking over to him. He stopped in front of Alex and looked up into his eyes. “Come on, sit with me. We wait for him to call,” he said, and Alex was powerless to not let Yuzuru’s small, delicate fingers curl around his wrist and tug him to sit on the unmade bed beside him. Yuzuru crossed his legs, revealing quite a lot of thigh, and didn’t bother fixing his shirt. “You okay?”

“What?” he asked in a high-pitched voice, and then he cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah. Just confused,” he said, and Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. “About Javi.”

 _Among other things_ , he thought. 

See, Alex was straight. He was definitely not into men. He’d never liked a dude a day in his life… but Yuzuru was so confusing right now. Those long, nearly hairless legs, his little hands, his pretty nipple, and the ethereal feminine beauty of his face was very distracting. And that ass. God, what an ass. 

“Yes, this very weird,” Yuzuru agreed. He reached over to the bedside table – giving Alex a good look at his weirdly gorgeous back now that the shirt was barely hanging on one shoulder – and came back with a glass of water. He sipped it and Alex watched his long throat bob. When the hell did Alex start noticing Adam’s apples? When he finished, he licked his lips slowly, showing a flash of pink tongue. Why was it so hot all of a sudden? “You okay?” Yuzuru asked, raising a hand to touch Alex’s face. “You look red.”

Alex swallowed hard and nodded quickly, though it didn’t stop him leaning into the cool, delicate hands on his face. “Um. Fine. Just, just a little warm. Isn’t it warm to you?”

Yuzuru bit his lip absently, and Alex couldn’t stop looking. “Maybe little,” he said. “Here, you take off,” he said, coming to stand in front of Alex. He unzipped Alex’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. Standing in front of him, his bare chest was level with Alex’s face and he was so confused about why a _flat_ , male chest was so eye-catching. “That better?” Yuzuru asked, stepping back and cocking one hip as he raised a hand to run through his hair. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex said, nodding rapidly. “But what about you? You can’t really-“ He stopped, eyes widening when Yuzuru bit his lip and unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and shrugged it off, leaving himself entirely naked in front of Alex. 

Mother of God. 

Yuzuru’s hips were round, his waist was impossibly thin, his torso was long and slender, and Alex was hard as a rock. “Better,” Yuzuru said in a soft voice, and that’s when it hit Alex that this was all planned out. The text, the lights turned low, Yuzuru’s outfit, everything. 

“Did- did you plan all this to try and seduce me?” Alex asked unsteadily.

Yuzuru smirked, tilting his head a little. “Does it work?” he asked. Alex didn’t speak, just stared, but Yuzuru must have seen all he needed to, because he straddled Alex’s lap, knees on either side of him, and pushed the backwards cap off his head. He ran a hand though Alex’s hair and Alex’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch and the weight of Yuzuru on his lap. “Alex?” he asked, voice low and sultry right beside his ear as his nails scraped at Alex’s scalp in a way that made him shiver. 

“I- I’m straight,” Alex stuttered out. However, when Yuzuru shifted closer and pressed against the bulge in his jeans, he whimpered.

“Feel like maybe not _that_ straight,” Yuzuru purred. Alex gasped as warm lips closed on his earlobe. “Mmmmm, you want fuck me? It does not mean big thing. Just sex. Do not must mean you not ‘straight’. Just… feel good.” He guided Alex’s hand around to his ass and Alex whimpered at the warm, firm ass under his palm. “Yes?”

“Fuck,” Alex groaned, and then grabbed that perfect ass with both hands, squeezing as he pulled Yuzuru’s hips against his own. He turned his head and looked Yuzuru in the eyes, taking in the lust behind those lashes, and that’s all he needed to go ‘fuck it’ and kiss Yuzuru hard and fast. Yuzuru moaned and slid his arms around Alex, one hand still in his hair to hold him in place, and yeah, okay, that was fucking hot. He got his hands on that tiny fucking waist and moaned. His hands nearly encircled his whole waist. As his hands slid down, he could feel the way his hips widened in sexy curves, and honestly, eyes shut, it wasn’t that different from the feeling of being with a woman. 

Although when Yuzuru moaned it was definitely a male voice, no matter how high Yuzuru’s voice was sometimes. The hard thing poking his hip was also definitely not part of sex with women. “Mmmm, Alex,” he sighed, breaking the kiss to look at him. 

“You taste like strawberries,” Alex blurted out unthinkingly. 

Yuzuru smirked. “You like?” Alex nodded nervously. “Want see what you taste like,” Yuzuru said, and then climbed off of Alex’s lap. Alex almost opened his mouth to ask what he meant, cause they were just kissing, but his jaw dropped when Yuzuru elegantly folded to the floor on his knees. He looked up at him with such an innocent expression for a man who was unbuttoning his jeans right now. “Okay?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, yeah okay.” He lifted his hips and let Yuzuru pull his jeans down to his knees. Alex lifted his shirt out of the way and leaned back on one hand to give Yuzuru some room as he shuffled in between his knees and took him in his hand. Alex whimpered as Yuzuru stroked him slowly, thumb playing with the tip. “God, your hands are pretty,” he blurted out.

Yuzuru bit his lip and looked up at him. “Your dick is big,” he countered, and then leaned in to lick the tip. “Mmmm. I like big dick,” he said, and Alex felt a little surge of ego as Yuzuru stared at his erection hungrily. When Yuzuru pressed his lips to the head and slowly parted his lips as he slid down, Alex moaned. Yuzuru looked right at him while taking him down slowly. Alex gasped when he felt kitten licks along the bottom of his cock. Yuzuru closed his eyes and moaned when he got as far as he could go. That moan sent a shock of pleasure up Alex’s spine. 

“Yuzu,” he panted, looking down at the sight of Yuzuru lips stretched around his cock. He slid his hand out to touch Yuzuru’s cheek, cupping that pretty face in his hand as he slowly guided him. Yuzuru moaned again, letting Alex control the speed for a moment. Alex was pretty sure he was in a parallel universe, because there was no reason at all for him, a straight guy, to have his dick in _Yuzuru Hanyu_ ’s mouth. It felt really, really good though, and he was so hot. 

Before he could get too into it, however, Yuzuru pulled off of him, licking his lips as he stroked Alex slowly. “You fuck me?” he asked, looking up at him with sweet eyes. “Want big dick inside me,” he said, standing up in a fluid movement. He cocked one hip to the side and Alex could see how hard he was, too. Alex had never touched another guy’s dick, but he kind of wanted to see what it would feel like in his hand. “Alex?”

“Yes, yeah. I’ll- I’ll fuck you,” he said. Yuzuru smirked and kissed him quickly before crawling into the bed. Alex stood up and struggled out of his pants and took his shirt off. He looked back at the bed and moaned at the sight of Yuzuru laying there, ankles crossed and hips canted to one side, his arms up beside his head as he messed with the pillows. He looked so long, and elegant. It was crazy how even off ice, the lines of his body were like art. Alex crawled onto the bed and kneeled over him, looking down at that gorgeous body. “Fuck, you’re pretty.” He slid a hand up along the curve of his hip and waist. He spread it over his ribs and continued upwards, brushing his thumb over one of those pretty little nipples. Yuzuru jerked a little and whimpered. “Yeah?”

Yuzuru bit his lip seductively. “Sensitive body,” he said, and Alex couldn’t help but lean down and press his lips to Yuzuru’s other nipple. Yuzuru gasped and arched into the touch. Alex licked it and Yuzuru moaned. When he grabbed him by his ribs and sucked and flicked his tongue over that pretty little nipple, Yuzuru whined and shifted some, spreading his legs for Alex. Alex was pretty sure nobody had ever been son responsive to him before. He moved to the other nipple as he slid one hand down his body. He curled his hand around one strong leg and pulled it up, trailing his fingers up his inner thigh. Yuzuru shuddered in his arms and Alex moaned. 

“Goddamn, you really are sensitive, huh?”

Yuzuru hummed, licking his lips, eyes already glassy and Alex had barely done anything to him. “L-Long time,” he said breathily. “Few years,” he explained, and Alex gaped.

“How the fuck are you this hot in bed and it’s been _years_ since you got laid?” he asked, and Yuzuru smiled in amusement.

“Busy,” he said simply. He reached up and trailed a fingertip along Alex’s jaw. “Less talk, more sex,” he said, and Alex wasn’t one to deny him. Alex leaned in and kissed him hungrily, lowering his body so that he lay between Yuzuru’s thighs, holding himself up on one elbow as he continued to explore those curves with his free hand. Yuzuru moaned, holding onto Alex’s body with his knees pressed into Alex’s sides. With the height difference, Alex’s cock slid teasingly along Yuzuru’s ass. Yuzuru moaned and wrapped those gorgeous legs around his waist. 

“How does this work?” Alex asked, stroking Yuzuru’s hair with the hand under the back of his head. “I’ve never done anal,” he explained. 

Yuzuru licked his red, swollen lips. “It’s okay. It is not hard,” he said. “You just go slow.”

Alex nodded. “I don’t want to hurt you, so tell me what to do.”

Yuzuru smiled. “You are sweet.” He pointed over at the bedside table. “Lube and condom,” he said, and Alex reluctantly crawled off of him to reach them. Yuzuru opened the lube and Alex knelt between his spread legs, looking down at the sight before him. It was still pretty weird to see a dick there, but he was getting used to the idea. “I can do if you do not want,” Yuzuru offered as he opened the lube.

“Like, do you finger yourself?” Alex asked, watching Yuzuru spread it onto his fingers.

“Yes,” he said, and then looked up at Alex as he reached down between his legs. He lazily stroked himself with his free hand while the other lid behind his balls and, from his angle, Alex watched him circling his hole with a finger before pressing it in. Yuzuru sighed in what seemed like satisfaction. He watched with rapt attention as Yuzuru did just what he said he would, fingered himself slowly. By the time he had two fingers as deep as he could get them with the angle, he was whimpering and gasping. “Fingers so little. Annoying,” he muttered, and Alex felt a surge of decision.

“Let me,” he said, grabbing the lube from beside Yuzuru. He put it on his fingers, and swallowed as he reached down between Yuzuru’s legs. Yuzuru pulled his fingers free, and guided Alex’s hand. Alex rubbed Yuzuru’s thigh with his free hand. When he slowly slipped two fingers inside of Yuzuru, he was shocked at how tight he felt. Yuzuru whimpered and Alex stilled.

“No, it okay. Good feeling,” Yuzuru sighed. “Bigger fingers. Longer. Best inside I have in years. Always forget how good deeper and bigger is,” he mumbled, eyes fluttering shut. “Just slow. Try make relax and looser.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Alex said, watching his fingers disappearing into Yuzuru’s ass. All he could think about was how tight he was gonna be around Alex’s cock. When he pressed a third finger in, Yuzuru gasped and shivered. “Okay?”

“Yes. So full,” Yuzuru sighed. “Good, very good.” Alex shifted his fingers around, pushing deeper, only to stop when Yuzuru jerked and cried out. 

“Sorry, sorry sorry-“

“No, no, back in,” Yuzuru demanded. “In and- and up,” he said, and Alex carefully replicated the movement. When he curled his fingers, Yuzuru whined loudly, and Alex had to hold his leg to keep him from jerking away from Alex’s fingers. “Yes, yes, there!”

“Oh shit, is that your prostate?” Alex asked, realizing what was happening. “Jesus, it’s that good?”

“Yeeeessss,” Yuzuru hissed out, biting his hip as he arched his back. “Want more. Want cock. Want it deep,” he babbled and Alex’s blood got just a little bit hotter. “Alex, need you. Please. Need you inside.”

Alex shakily took his fingers out, ignoring Yuzuru’s whine and pout at him. “Hey, man, I need my hands to put on the condom if you want me to fuck you,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded, touching his own body and shifting impatiently. “What’s the best-“

“This way. On back. I bend, can wrap leg around back so you reach ass,” he said, already knowing what Alex wanted to know. Alex rolled on the condom and slicked his cock shakily. He moved to kneel between those long, widely-spread legs, and slowly started to push his cock inside. Yuzuru made a few pained sounds and Alex went slowly for him, but by the time he was all the way inside, Yuzuru was shivering and gasping. 

“You okay?”

“So full. So much,” Yuzuru gasped, eyes rolling. “Good, best good. More good than anything before. Fuck me, Alex. Please!”

Alex was only human, so high praise from just putting it in made him want to fuck Yuzuru until he screamed and came all over himself. “Yeah, okay,” he said, leaning over Yuzuru so he could look at his face as he drew his hips back and snapped them back inside. Yuzuru gasped and whined, but didn’t make Alex stop. Alex kept it slow withdraw and sudden thrust until Yuzuru wrapped those legs around him and tugged. “You want faster?”

“Yes, yes, more. Fast. Please,” Yuzuru moaned. God, his moan was pretty. Alex braced his forearms on either side of Yuzuru’s head and started to fuck him in a steady pace. Yuzuru shivered and moaned, arching his head back and Alex could already picture the bruises he could leave on that long, pretty neck. He ducked his head and set to work doing just that, and Yuzuru _wailed_. “ALEX!” he cried out, hands scrabbling at Alex’s back. Alex fucked him harder and as he licked and sucked bruises that would be there for days. Yuzuru couldn’t really complain the way Alex could _feel_ his nails scoring up Alex’s shoulders and back. “Yes, yes, yes-“ Alex tilted his hips just so and Yuzuru _screamed_ as he started nailing his prostate. “YES! Oh fuck me, fuck me, Alex, unnnnggggh, don’t stop, please, don’t stop. Right there, right there, right there,” he babbled and Alex had never felt more powerful than to have Yuzuru Hanyu screaming his name and begging him not to stop. 

“Uh, uh, uh, Yuzuru, fuck, uh,” he grunted, moving to grab one of his thighs to hold him as he fucked him even faster. “Can you come? Are you, do I need to-“

“Just don’t stop, oh God, don’t stop,” Yuzuru moaned, dragging Alex down into a rough, messy kiss by his hair. Alex moaned into his mouth, tongues tangling obscenely as the slap of skin on skin increased in volume. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, Yuzuru,” Alex panted, burying his face in Yuzuru’s neck, sucking on spots that made him squeak. 

“Alex, fuck me, fuck me, I- I- ALEX!” Yuzuru screamed, and Alex groaned hoarsely as Yuzuru jerked in his arms, tightening around Alex to the point that he couldn’t help but cry out and come.

“Ahhhhh!” Alex dug his fingertips into Yuzuru’s thigh as he filled the condom deep inside of hot, tight walls milking every drop from him. “Oh holy fuck,” he gasped. He looked down between them and saw Yuzuru had came all over his stomach. “Fuck, you came without even touching yourself?”

Yuzuru shivered and whimpered. “It- it good. So good,” he babbled. He swapped to Japanese and Alex lost him for the most part, but Yuzuru seemed totally fucking out of it, his eyes were so zoned out. Alex felt a swell of deep, manly pride at that, because _damn_ , Yuzuru was in a fucking sex-daze and Alex did that to him. When he pulled out, Yuzuru whimpered unhappily and Alex cringed. 

“Sorry, bro,” he said, then made a face at himself for calling the person he was just inside of ‘bro’. He sat back on his knees and looked down at Yuzuru. The sight was something alright. His legs were still spread limply, his ass was still open where Alex’s cock had opened him up, and his cock was softening and still twitching slightly next to the pull of cum on his lower belly. “Yeah, this is really weird,” Alex decided, and Yuzuru seemed coherent enough, because he laughed at him. 

Yuzuru closed his legs and moaned, rubbing a hand over his face and down his thighs. “You really are straight man, huh?” he asked, sighing pleasurably. “Shame. You so good at man sex. Fuck, it was _so good_ ,” he stressed. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, blinking up at the ceiling, and Alex was still really impressed with himself if Yuzuru was still like _this_. “Fuck, I really must get at least steady sex friend. Cannot go so long without sex again. It so fucking good.”

“Yeah, sex is pretty much great. Not sure why this is news to you,” Alex said, moving to sit beside Yuzuru to catch his breath. “Although Jesus Christ, I’ve never made a girl scream like you did. Dang.”

“I do not know how,” Yuzuru laughed, smiling lazily up at Alex. “Good cock. Big and you have good hip work. Plus five GOE,” he said, and Alex snorted.

“Of course, you said that. What should I have expected?” he asked, pushing his hair back. “So like, I’m obviously not complaining, but why did you want to seduce me? There are gay guys on tour,” he pointed out.

Yuzuru shrugged. “You are hot and big. Like big men. Everybody know this. Only big man who is gay I know is certain is Eric and he too old. Think about Boyang, but I have crush, that sound like bad idea,” he said, blushing some. “Never tell I say that,” he threatened.

Alex smirked. “Awwww, you have a cruuuush. That’s cute. Boyang’s fun. You should go for it,” he said, then looked down at his naked body. “Maybe don’t tell him I fucked you literally the night before you ask him out, though,” he added. 

Yuzuru smiled. “Thank you for sex,” he said and Alex snorted.

“Yeah, you’re definitely welcome. Also, I’ve gotta go beat Javi’s ass for pimping me out, no matter how willing I was,” he said and Yuzuru snickered.

“Have fun,” he said, waving at Alex when Alex got up and started to redress. He looked over and saw Yuzuru’s eyes fluttering shut. Alex smirked to himself, shaking his head. Sure, fucking a man wasn’t in his plan for the night, but it was a real compliment to fuck Yuzuru Hanyu so good he just went to sleep without even cleaning up after sex. 

His sister could never, ever find out, though.


End file.
